Beneath a Winter Sky
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Set three years after the movie. Queen Elsa is celebrating her 24th birthday. Anna decides to hire a traveling show to perform at her birthday. What secrets does this show hold, and how will it change the sister's lives?(( Warning this will be an F/F )) rated T for now. Rating will change. Couples undecided as of now possible ElsaxOC, or AnnaxOC, or Elsanna TBD. Please R


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Frozen or any of its amazing characters or songs or anything used within this fanfic in any shape form or fashion. I only own my own characters. I do not make any money it is purely for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks

Come right in...

Come in and see...

See the marvels that we have come to bring...

The Magical

The Fantastical

Come see our show

Come see the mysteries and creatures of unknown...

...THAT SOUNDS FUN!" the tiny living snowman cried as he pulled down one of the many posters that had been put up around the city of Arendelle. Olaf laughed and turned to run to the palace courtyard where Princess Anna stood on the side of the great fountain.

"Now," She said in her most royal tone. "I have called you all here for a very important mission."

She walked along the edge of the fountain taping a riding crop in her hand.

"A matter of this importance must be handled with the greatest of care as the fate of the kingdom rests on our completing this missi-"

Anna suddenly stumbled on her dress giving a "Waa" sound and swinging her arms to catch her balance. When she stood up again she cleared her throat and instantly went back to her military pose pretending her faux pas had not happened.

"Ah-hem, mission. So...You have each been personally selected by myself for this mission because of your expertise in this area..." She said dramatically pointing the riding crop. "...Therefore...(She takes a big breath) Which games should we play at Queen Elsa's birthday party tomorrow, Pin the nose on the snow man or ring the antlers on a reindeer game?" she asked holding up a carrot in one hand and a small metal ring in the other.

The children who had been standing in front of the fountain below her instantly started raising their hands and shouting out their answers to the "most important mission." The majority of the children jumped up and down yelling for the reindeer game.

"See, I told you," A voice suddenly came from the palace as Kristoff and his reindeer Sven walked up to the fountain where the group stood. Kristoff put his arm around Anna as they both watched the children squeal with excitement and stampede the large animal . "Reindeer beats a snowman every time."

Anna rolled her eyes at his response with a smile. "You did, I guess this means we WILL be having carrot cake dessert for the next week."

"ALRIGHT!" Kristoff shouted as he jumped for joy with Sven behind him jumping up and down as well with children on his

"ANNA, ANNA" Olaf came running up to the pair waving the poster in his little stick hand. "Look what I found. This would be a perfect game for Queen Elsa's birthday!" He said as he stopped in front of them and began jumping up and down so his two halves separated in the air.

Anna took the poster and read it.

"Dr. Anderson's Magical, Mystical, Marvelous, Moving Imporium of Exotic, Tricks and Treats. OLAF THIS IS PERFECT!" She cried as she picked up the little snowman and spun him around.

" Try to say that five times fast," Kristoff said with a grin before a critical look fell over his strong features. "But didn't your sister say she didn't want a big celebration for her birthday. Just a small dinner with her family?" Kristoff asked crossing his arms.

"This isn't going to be a big celebration." Anna defended. "Im just going to arrange a little dinner and private performance for our family and the entire kingdom AND SHE'S GOING TO LOVE IT!"

"I'm going to love what?"

Anna froze with a somewhat comical look on her face as her sister the queen appeared standing behind her in her normal beautiful blue dress with her hands behind her back. Anna quickly crumpled up the poster and tucked it into a hidden pocket on her skirt before turning around to face her sister.

"Oh nothing!" she said offering a big smile and putting her hand nervously behind her head. "We were just talking about random things that have absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with your birthday dinner tomorrow, no no ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" She finished in a sing songy voice.

Anna began shifting around bouncing back and forth on her feet, and obvious sign to all who knew her that she was attempting to hide something. She had always been a terrible liar. Elsa looked down at her sister with one lifted eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," She said with suspicion showing in her own smile. "Anna I told you I only wanted to have a small private dinner with you, Kristoff and Olaf."

Sven's ears perked up as his looked over at Elsa with giant watery eyes. The children who were playing on him slightly paused as they felt him begin to vibrate from sniffling. Elsa sighed and walked over to the large animal.

"Don't worry Sven," She said with a gentle smile while giving his head a gentle pat. "I would never forget you too."

The reindeer nodded happily at her response before going back to playing with the children.

"But Elsa, I just want this to be birthday to be perfect for you. After all you only turn twenty four once!" Anna whined.

Elsa turned around to face her sister once more, her long white blond braid snapping in the air before coming down perfectly on her shoulder. Anna's breath caught in her throat. She was always caught off guard at how beautiful her sister was...She wished she were even half as beautiful.

Elsa looked down at her sister with a mischievous grin. "You know I believe you said that same thing last year on my twenty-third birthday when you decided to host a foreign sporting even here in Arendelle and tried to marry me off to the winner..."

Anna smiled and shrugged. "Hey that wasn't so bad I mean atleast ONE of those three guys actually hit the target. One pitched a fit when he missed and went into a complete break down while the other one had a panic attack when he was introduced to us, not to mention you couldn't understand a word he said. Besides we did get you out of it didn't we. They all went screaming back to their homeland once Olaf asked for a hug."

Elsa had to stifle her giggle. It was quite comical to see the three giant burly men running towards their ships in tears closely followed by a wide armed smiling Olaf.

"Or the year before that when you tried to put on an Opera for all of the kingdom with Oaken who couldn't stop crying during the performance because he "kiwwed the wabbit ya?" She said imitating the large cabin owners voice.

Both sisters immediatly burst into a fit of laughter that had both Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven looking at them with raised eyebrows and confusion. When they finally calmed down Elsa stepped forward to wrap an arm around her sister shoulder.

"Come on Anna I already have to endure a boring ceremony with the crown heads of every nearby kingdom from here to the far South. Can't we just do something I would like to do for once on my birthday. I will be perfectly satisfied with a small dinner with everyone I love." She said with a smile.

Anna heaved a deep sigh and rolled her eyes into scruntched up dead pan face. "Yea yea I guess..." She said with a huff. "I suppose since it is YOUR birthday."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by a guard who walked up and gave a deep bow.

"Your highness, the council is ready for you." the guard said politely before standing back up.

"Thank you" Elsa said to him before turning back to Anna. "I'll see you tonight." She said as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace.

Anna squeezed her sister tightly in return. "Yea I'll see you then."

Elsa released her and waved to Kristoff before walking away with the guard into the palace. Anna stood there waving with her normal smile.

"Your still going to put on this show aren't you," Kristoff said folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course," Anna said as she continued to wave.

"YAAAYYY!" Olaf cried as he bounced in the air.

~Later~

Anna made her way into the camp ground that had been set up outside the town. It seemed as if all of Arendelle had come to see this traveling show. All around her were brightly colored tents and rows of stalls selling exotic silks, and magic potions that the sellers claimed would heal anything. Men in top hats stood on barrels calling for people come and see strange and wonderful creatures from around the world.

"COME INSIDE FOLKS! COME AND SEE THE MAN WHO FEELS NO PAIN!" one man cried as he stood beside a man who was sticking a giant steel nail into his arm.

"WE HAVE THE WORLDS ONLY LIVING TWO HEADED COW!" cried another outside a bad smelling tend.

"COME SEE THE SWORD SWALLOWING BEAUTY FROM THE FAR EAST!" yelled another who stood beside a beautiful girl in a long flowered robe holding a sword.

Anna was already amazed as she walked through the camp. This was definitly a perfect idea for her sister's birthday. Suddenly a giant lady with a beard grabbed her nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Come on in sweetie! Come and have tea with the bearded lady!"

"Uhhh no thank you," Anna laughed nervously as she pulled her hand bak. "Could you point me in the direction of Dr. Anderson?"

"Why of course darling." The woman said with a twinkle in her eye. "He's right over in that tent getting ready for the show."

The woman pointed towards the largest of the tents a bright blue and yellow stripped tent with a large flag sticking out the top.

"Thank you," Anna said with a bow before turning to quickly walk away.

The woman stared after her with a big smile that suddenly seemed to turn darker into an angry scowl.

Anna walked up to the opening of the tent where two large poster stood on either side. One featured a picture of a tall tanned man with black hair and a black goatee wearing a long flowing purple coat and top hat. His eyes were solid black and piercing giving him a creepy look as he smiled and held his hands up with what looked like electrical sparks dancing in his hands.

"Dr Anderson magician extraordinaire...Cool!" She said with a grin, even if he did look creepy.

Then she turned to the other poster and gasped.

"Whoa,..." She said with wide eyes. "Now THAT is scary."

The poster was covered with blue flames that surrounded a great silver cat like beast that was covered in black spots and had blazing red eyes and long sharp teeth and talons. The creature looked as if it were about to jump out of the poster. Honestly it gave her the creeps. She hoped not to see the beast when she went in. Taking a deep breath she pulled back the drape...and was immediatly sent flying backwards onto her behind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA~ OOOOOPPHHHHH" she screamed as she flew bakwards onto the ground.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhh ohhhh god I feel like I was run over by a sled," Anna groaned after a moment before finally opening her eyes.

But she quickly stopped as she found herself face to face with a pair of brilliant purple eyes. They looked like two brilliant shining amythest set into the face of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Long raven curls flowed down on either side of her face and spread out along her back down to her hips. Her delicate feature were like clear porclein. Her eyes were rimmmed by the longest and thickest eyelashes Anna had ever seen, and even though there were deep dark circles around her eyes it only seemed to add to her beauty. Anna eyes then fell down to her mouth taken back by her lips. The girl had full pouty pink lips that were the biggest she had ever SEEN. Anna just stared at the girl stupidly for a moment before she suddenly realized that the girl had knocked her over, and was now laying ON TOP OF HER! Anna quickly turned bright red in embarasment and all but threw the girl off of her before rolling to her feet.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She cried as she quickly ran to the girl to help her to her feet.

The girl cowered away from her and clutched to a large bag. She looked terrified as she stumbled to get to her feet as quickly as possible. Her movements reminded Anna of a scared animal caught in a trap and trying to get away. It was then she noticed the girl was basically dressed in rags. Her dress looked as if it were made of a burlap sack that had been put through an ice grinder. It barely hung onto her small slight form. Once she was on her feet Anna saw that she was almost a head taller than the small female.

"I'm so sorry," Anna quickly said still embarassed. " I wasn't paying attention. I sometimes do that. I didn't mean to walk into as you were walking out. So do you work here or were you sneaking in to get a peak before the show. I wouldn't blame you this place seems pretty awesome thought I'm a bit nervous about "the beast". Not to say that I'm not excited. I actually came here to talk to Dr. Anderson about my sister's birthday party. You see she's the queen and..." Anna continued talking with noticing what was going on around her.

She didn't see the girl before her desperatly attempting to shuffle backwards away as quickly as possible without being rude. She also didn't see the tiny dwarf sneaking up behind the girl dressed as a black and white jester. Nor did she notice a tall shadow coming through the opening of the tent.

"May I help you?" a deep voice suddenly asked causing her to jump and turn around.

The small midget quickly took the opportunity to grab the girl and disappear around the edge of the tent. The man standing behind Anna looked like the exact same man as was in the poster. He even wore the same purple outfit. She was right she thought to herself. he wasn't nearly as intimidating as his poster made him out to be.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just apologizing to this young lady here for knocking her over, and..."Anna turned to point to the girl but stopped as she saw no one was there. "..but she was right here..."

"I beg your pardon." The man said catching her attention again. "Who were apologizing too?" he asked polietly. The man's voice was nice and soothing.

Anna's face fell as she turned to look for the girl once more. She shouldn't have rambled as she had. She didn't didn't even get to ask her name.

"I'm afraid you must be careful around here your highness. People of all sorts follow my show. You can never be too careful about whom you deal with around here." He said lookin down at her. "I am Dr. Anderson proprietor of this traveling show."

"Yea- I can imagine," Anna said nodding. " But she seemed nice I mean...wait you know who i am?"

Dr. Anderson smiled at her before turning around and walking back into the tent. "I know more than you think, Princess Anna. I am a magician after all. I know that you came here to commission me to perform a special show at your sister's birthday tomorrow."

Anna followed him into the tent as he continued to speak. She was amazed at how big the inside was. A large ring sat in the center surrounded by risers for audience members to sit on. But her attention was really caught when he mentioned knowing about her request.

" WOW, that's AMAZING!" Anna cried clapping her hands together. "So will you do it?"

Dr. Anderson who had been walking towards the ring stopped.

"I can pay you," Anna continued with a blush. "I can pay you and all of your cast members for the performance...AND I can offer you all dinner. I just want this to be a special day for my sister."

A small smile appeared on his features.

"It would be an honor to perform for my queen's special day...But I do have a special request of my own."

"Name it." Anna replied doing her best to be diplomatic and control her excitment.

"I will bring my show to perform at the palace...in exchange for a private evening spent in the company of my queen."

Anna was taken aback. That was a bit forward of him. But he was in the position to ask for things since she needed him. Not to mention he was a handsome guy and a magician with magical powers like Elsa...so they would have something in common..But on the other hand if her sister knew she was not only going against her wishes for her birthday and setting her up for the date she might try to freeze her alive...All of these thoughts ran through Anna's head in a moment. She quickly determined that she would rather as for forgiveness than permission and she would just have to make sure the night was perfect for her sister.

"I'm sure my sister would love to." She said with a smile.

Dr. Anderson's smile grew as he turned around and gave a deep bow. " Your highness...you have my show."

Anna returned his smile and gave a deep curtsey. This was going to be the best birthday ever!

After the princess left to head back to the castle Dr. Anderson walked to the back of the large tent where the acts would prepare to come onstage. Strange electrical buzzing noises echoed around the large tent. Dr. Anderson pulled back the curtain and stepped into the back taking off his hat.

"Turn it off pumpkin." Dr. Anderson said in an authoritative tone to the dwarf who stood in front of a large cage holding what looked like a long cattle prod with a cable attached to a strange machine that had large coils attached to the top of it that emitted electrical dwarf gave an evil grin before bowing and running to turn the machine off.

Inside the cage was the girl that had run into Anna. She sat in the corner of the cage curled up into a ball hidden by a curtain of her dark hair.

"You know...I don't understand why you hurt me so." his low voice was eeriely smooth. "Do you like making me angry?"

The girl didn't move. She hid her face with her knees and arms making herself as small as possible.

"With that little stunt today you nearly cost me my opportunity at greatness." he said as he walked around the cage. " Where did you think you could escape to by running away from me huh?" His voice was beginning to break in his anger. "HUH?!" The magician suddenly hit the side of the cage hard causing her to jump. "Do you not understand my dear girl that you have no one to go to? That your family is dead and there is no one besides me who would accept you?! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT YOU BELONG TO ME AND THAT I WILL SEE YOU DEAD BEFORE I LET YOU GO!?"

Dr. Anderson quickly regained his composure standing up straight and running his hands through his slicked back hair.

"I'm afraid my dear Viola...that you will have to be punished for this little stunt..." He said walking backwards the machine. "I believe a few hours with the beast should suffice. Pumpkin is everything ready?"

"Ready when you are boss." the dwarf said taking a defensive stance with his cattle prod.

"You will learn Viola, that life with me could be so ...fun...if you let it. But disobeying...and trying to abandon me...will not only make you suffer but me as well...and its better for you...if I do not suffer..." His smile slowly began to return formed into an evil smirk. "Now I believe we are ready..."

A low growl was his answer. Tears began to run down the girls face as she began to sob. Suddenly the dwarf flipped the switch causing the electrical buzz to begin again. The growl grew louder. Suddenly the girl's screams errupted from within the cage loud and terrified as she jumped up and fought for escape against the back bars. Sparks from the electricity shot up into the air casting her shadow against the top and side of the tent. Dr. Anderson's smile grew as he stood watching her shadow grow and change, and her screams turn from the terrified screams of a woman in to the loud furious roar...of a monster.

Authors notes

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I realized there are probably many errors. But it is 5 am so I will come back later to fix them. I hope you enjoyed. Also my typos have been fixed for elsa's age. God forgive me for getting it wrong. It wont happen again. Please R&R!


End file.
